Data distribution operations within a distributed processing cluster can be time consuming. When the data is summoned for processing by the cluster, a bottleneck can be formed while distributing the data from storage to the cluster, such as when a cluster pipelined write is performed, and data travels from a Data Node (DN) to a switch multiple times. Current solutions to reducing the possibility of a bottleneck include using additional hardware resources or more costly hardware resources (e.g., higher bandwidth cables, adding central processing units (CPUs), using custom application specific integrated circuits (ASICs)) or implementing a static solution, such as a static Quality of Service (QoS).